


Close

by capseuleok



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok





	Close

 

.

 

It’s one evening when Changmin laid his head on Yunho’s lap. One evening for them to prepare the darkness. Somewhere out there, the world was ending. They’ve through it all and decided to go more. Have to, because they couldn’t think any way of not to. Once before their lips met, Changmin whispered a promise:

 

“ _Take a bullet for me, because i have given all my life for you._

_If it’s the end, then I’ll show them the good ending._

_Of me swallowing one you had._

_And they can see us in peace._

_Together forever_.”

 

Yunho just smiled and promised back a “ _Yes_.”

 

And then the darkness came to its fullness.

 

.

 

.kkeut.


End file.
